pokemonadventuresjunfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Pokemon Adventures Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, lub zajrzyj do Centrum Społeczności -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Sovq Z Shiny Mogę być Adminką :) ok, za niedługo zrobię swoją stronę użytkownika ;) na razie robię swoje pokemony na buizel wiki. dzięki że mi powiedziałaś skąd bierzesz Artworki Pokemonów Dream, wklejam je właśnie zamiast obrazków z Pokemonem w Anime :D szkoda, może kiedyś dodadzą może to dlatego, że mają dwie formy. Keldeo rozdzielenia, a Meleotta chyba piruetu. Jest Dream Artwork Shaymina? no... wejdź sobie na BW i zobacz moją postać w Anime. Fajne se poczki wybrałam? :D cieszę się że ci się podobają ;) robię swoją stronę na twojej wiki. hejka eee... dobra.. ale nie bronię ci mieć Pikachu. -.- Mogłaś powiedzieć wcześniej. I go teraz nie dodawaj, ok? może parę z nich złapiesz, ale legendarne nie. ---- cześć ;-) PokeKlara 14:45, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) spoko ;-) czego potrzebujesz ?? ;D PokeKlara 14:51, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) ok, mogą być pokemony ^^ napisz mi tylko jakiego mam zrobić, gdzie i co napisać : 3 ;-) PokeKlara 14:55, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) no dobra ;p zabieram się za szablony tabelek ;-) może być?? ^^ ; 3 PokeKlara 15:00, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) jasne, mogę wystąpić ;-) ale może kiedy indziej ; 3 wiesz... Wikinezka - poprawa ortografii w artykułach, Buizel Wiki - zajmuję się Pokemonami z Sinnoh, prubuję dokończyć swój profil, dopisałam się do anime Shiny.... no i sa wakacje ! nie siedzi się całego dnia przed kompem xD ^^ heh ;p PokeKlara 15:07, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) ja tam wolę na konia, do zwierząt, albo do sąsiadki ;p byle gdzie tylko nie w domu xD ale dzisiaj mam lenia ... ; 3 PokeKlara 15:13, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) ~ Nowa Wikia? :D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 15:15, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Ja już do wymysłów innych użytkowników nie zapisuję, bo muszę uzupełnić swoję. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:19, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) A tak wogólę, co robisz? ;3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:23, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) to szczerze współczuję !! ja bym się chyba na śmierć zanudziła ! o_O PokeKlara 15:25, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Ja się nudzę, może pomiszemy jako My w Poke-Świecie, co? Zrobię stronke na której będziemy to pisać. ;D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:29, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) to już lepiej ! ;-) ja też lubię koty, ale najbardziej kocham pieski i koniki xD no i pajączki oczywiście ;-) heh ^^ PokeKlara 15:36, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) dla mnie są urocze xD no może prócz tego jednego z Pottera ; | Aragog, podajże... tamten był okropny ! PokeKlara 15:42, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, alę możesz otworzyć 2 kartę, ja tak robię gdy tworzę stronę, lub z kimś pisze, ale rozumiem. Co mam z sobą począć. Nudzi mi się i jestem w Niemczech i się z nikim nie dogadam. TT^TT Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:51, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) To co mam robić... Gadać z postaciami z mojego umysłu? - '''Brian: Mówisz o nas? Wiki: TAK! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 16:05, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) '''Mike': Gutenmorgen! *Mówi do Briana* Brian: CO, chcesz butem w mordę?! *Wali go butem* Mike: Was is Das?! *Muwi zszokowany* Brian: CO, jeszcze raz? *Wali go znowu* XD No proszę popiszemy jako my w Poke-Świecie... *Robi duże słodkie oczy, i mam taką mine jakby miała się zaraz popłakać* Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 16:31, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Nudzi mi się... TT^TT Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 16:44, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) przepraszam, że mnie nie było, ale mi się rozładowała bateria w laptopie >-< a potem mi się nie chciało wracać do domu xD PokeKlara (dyskusja) 18:45, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) mogę sie zająć listą Pokemów jeśli chcesz ;-) to jest to co akurat najbardziej lubię robić w necie xD PokeKlara (dyskusja) 19:34, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) nie ma za co : 3 PokeKlara (dyskusja) 19:37, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Witam, jestem JABUDEX, i chciałbym się spytać, dlaczego jest użytwana moja własna tabelka na POKEMONY? - Plik:647.pngJabudex Pogadaj Plik:647resolute.png 12:11, wrz 27, 2012 (UTC)